What if I never love again (Harry x Tom Riddle)
by DracoPotterMalfoy98
Summary: Harry dies in the battle of Hogwarts, and instead of instantly going to where his parents and fallen friends lay, he is sent back in time to where he Nemesis began. Without any memory of what happend, Harry lives through the time of the 1940's where he faces his own problems with himself, and with the boy he'd soon call "enemy"./ sensitive, confused, Harry. Dominate Tom/ SMUT later
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up, cold and fidgeting in the snow. He was bleeding heavily. He couldn't place where the blood was draining from but he knew he needed help and treatment and he needed it fast. But there was just one problem the affected him from getting the help he so desperately needed and that was the fact that it felt as if he couldn't move. As if he was hit with Stupefy. He could feel himself fidgeting but he still couldn't feel anything. His sight was blurry and the only place he could guess he was at was in an abandoned alleyway.

"Ms. Martha! Look!" Harry didn't know why that name sounded so familiar…

"Oh my!" It was a female voice of an older women. Harry tried to move but that only shot pain through his leg. Harry realised he was bleeding through his leg and tried to curse. He felt something ooze out of his his mouth. Drool perhaps? No… it tasted of blood…

"Bianca, take Nico and run to the nearest hospital!" The voices were fading away from his earshot. He felt something cover his eyes ever if he swore he had them wide open… The only thing he could feel was the blood and the the now, stained red, cold snow.

X

Harry awoke and sat up with a headache he could only describe as hell's bells. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the sleep from them. He felt sick and absolutely dislocated… "Lay down, or you'll get dizzy." That voice… Harry knew that voice all too well. Harry put his hands down and searched the room he was in until he found the individual who spoke it. When he did, he had to make the effort not to gasp. A boy with piercing blue eyes, and grey attire sat only a few feet away from him. Harry didn't understand why but… the boy sent of a horror vibe...That's when Harry noticed the mirror behind the boy. On the bed that Harry was sitting on was a boy, with the same raven black messy hair as his, but skin, the color of the snow outside and his eyes were darker than any brown he's seen in a person's eyes. Harry felt as if it was the wrong appearance… his hair was ok but his eyes and skin...

"Lay down." Harry looked at Tom again. He was standing now and Harry was slightly scared. Harry obliged either ways but he stilled made sure to keep his eyes on the boy. Harry's breath hitched when the boy appeared on the the arm of his bed. He was just staring at Harry with no sort of visible emotion. "I'm Tom Riddle. And you are?" Harry swallowed. For some reason, Harry thought Tom looked extremely attractive… standing over him. "His name is Hugo Prayer." Tom's head shot up. He didn't look alarmed but he was quick. "Glad to see your awake Mr. Prayer." Harry was confused. He wanted to say his name was not Hugo prayer but indeed Harry but the women kept talking over him every time he opened his mouth. "You've been in a coma for the past ten months. The doctors were about ready to dig a grave and say that you'd never wake up but we urged them not to." She stopped to acknowledge Harry's face full of shock. "Yes, I know. You've been sleep since December. It's a miracle you survived After…" Her voice faltered and for a brief moment she looked as if, fighting away tears.

She shook her head and looked back at Harry. "Don't worry Hugo, That man will never come back into your life again. You're safe now." Harry heard Tom scoff. Harry shook his head and smiled. "Thank you Miss, but I don't think I belong here." Tom turned around to quickly, it made Harry jump. Martha was also looking at him as if he just spoke ancient alien language. "It talks." Martha scowled at Tom before turning her attention back to Harry. "Hugo, I don't think you understand. You have no home, and as far as our records have shown us, you have no other family to turn to. But you do have me and all the other children in the orphanage. Sadly we have ran out of room at the moment so you will have to share a room with…"

"Tom." Harry slowly turned back to Tom who was smirking at Harry. "He's cute when he's scared. Maybe I will enjoy his company." If Harry was watching the scene play out from a distance, he probably would've dropped to the floor and shrieked and laughter. But because he was witnessing this and he was the one Tom was hitting on all he could do was blush a scarlet color and stare at Tom. Ms. Martha looked about ready to faint. "Tom! Hugo is a boy and so are you! Please don't act out in public! Stay here while I go tell the staff that Hugo is awake." She gave one more look at Harry who just weakly smiled at her weakly. Once the doors were closed Harry received more freedom to think and look around. He was indeed in a hospital.

The room was small and gave Harry a claustrophobic feeling. The walls were dappled with almost dent like circles in the wall, possible from the nurses and maids scrubbing blood stains to hard, and it the corners were filled with cobwebs. It gave Harry the impression that many people have had surgeries and possibly many people have died here. "I wonder how many people died in this room." Harry was brung out of his thoughts by Tom who was now sit next to Harry. How had he not noticed him before? Harry made a mental note to keep his sight on Tom more than his surroundings. Tom was sitting, looking out where a window would probably be if it weren't for the cold plain white wall. "That's not something to want to know…" Harry squeezed the trim of the thin blanket. Tom turned around and looked Harry with a disgusted look on his face. Harry felt as if he was forgetting something… Like something was unexplainably wrong, but Harry stared back at Tom, in the same challenging way. "Would you like it if someone said, ' _Oh! I wonder did Tom's parents died in this room'_?" Harry returned the glare Tom gave him.

Tom's glare turned into a malicious smile. Harry glared but he couldn't help feeling a slight shiver crawl up his spine… As if someone was slightly dragging their finger on Harry's neck trying to get him to flinch. Before warning, Harry was pushed out of bed. Harrys leg hit the floor first and Harry bit back the scream the was crawling up his throat. He could hear Tom laughing. Harry felt ashamed of what he felt when he first saw the boy… not the scared part but the part about him being attractive. Meanwhile up on the bed, Tom was having the time of his life. He had never been challenged. Yeah, the kids at the orphanage, especially the older ones threatened to kill him if he stepped any closer and started using his "freakishness" on them but it was always them running away. Never Tom. Tom always stayed in the same spot those foolish savage children challenged him. Tom didn't know how to react. It happend so fast. One moment Harry was on the other side of the bed on the floor while he was sitting on the bed laughing, and the next moment he was laying on the floor gagging with Harry on top of him and his hand around his throat.

Tom opened his eyes and what met with Harry's dark almost black ones. He could see specks of red in them but the rest of his eye was a black hole. An almost dark realm and for a moment, Tom thought if he stared long enough inside them, he may just get lost inside… his eyes were beautiful. "Never. Ever. Touch me again." With that, Harry wobbly got up and climbed back into the bed. Tom rubbed his sore throat and breathed before smirking and climbing on the bed and sitting next to Harry. Harry immediately tried to push him of the bed but Tom grabbed Harry and twisted them. Harry was about to choke Tom but he remembered… as soon as he got back to the orphanage, he'd have to share a room with Tom. He would probably put a pillow in Harry's face the moment he closed his eyes and suffocated him. Harry also noticed something else… He was straddling Tom's lap.

" _What the hell is wrong with this boy?"_ Harry thought. He tried to move but instead he created friction. Harry bit his tongue and blushed. "Now, now, Hugo… It's not nice to think wrong of those who took care of you." Tom but his lip and did that annoying smirk that made Harry want to strangle him. Hell… He may have not enjoyed it the first time Harry strangled him but he's pretty sure he'd become a masochist if Harry tried it a second time. "How old are you?" Tom hesitated before once again grabbing Harry by his shoulder and pushing him down. Harry was scared but also seemed to enjoy it. Something about him… About Tom, made Harry curious. "Eleven." Harry mentally shivered. Harry himself was only ten… At least he thought he was ten.

Tom jumped off the bed and stood there staring at the wall again with his back facing Harry… Harry was about to tell him off for being stupid and rude but didn't get the chance, due to Tom's fist colliding with Harry's side. Harry, feel back on the bed and let out a groan. "If you ever, have the audacity to challenge me again, me and my villians will kill you." Harry tried to make the effort to glare but Tom went around the bed and back to his seat where he opened up the book he was reading when Harry first woke up. Harry was swimming in a sea of emotions… first he was attracted, then he was angry, now he's sad, and now he's feeling anger towards the boy for what he did and yet the boy still looks attractive.

Mrs. Martha came back and pretty soon, Harry was free to leave the hospital. Seeing the orphanage, made Harry feel both safe and upset. Harry didn't want to be stuck in a full orphanage in a room with some jack ass boy, who hated him and liked to play with him. Harry wanted to roam. He wanted to leave. He was thankful for being found and treated but he wanted to be gone. "This is gonna be a nice couple of years…" Harry mumbled. Tom turned around to look at Harry but instead, Harry stared darkly at the halfway broken down orphanage.

X

 **What do you think? I've been using the dictionary and trying to add details to the smallest of things to make it seem more important and interesting. It took me a good two days to finish this chapter. Sadly if you expect more to come of this new story of mine then you may have to wait a little longer. Unfortunately, I've reached writers block. If your wondering why I made it seem as if Tom already liked Harry, you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter that may not be posted till the twenty third of December. I'm still a student and I need to get my work done first before I go out and start to finish most of my books. Thank you for your time, and thank you for reading. Have a Merry Christmas if I dont come on as the expected date.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat down on the cold floor of the tiny room and pondered. It's been three months and Harry knew perfectly well that he wasn't trapped and yet somehow he felt as if someone put glue on the floor, to prevent him from moving, and to be extra, they decided to drop a cup on top of it. He didn't like being called Hugo either. He knew his name was Harry. How? He still was in the process of figuring that out. He was still in denial about ever liking Tom but right now he had more problems to think about than his mini crush on Tom. He had to escape. Harry wanted to run away but Harry didn't even know what part of London he was staying in. He didn't bother ask because that would only make people, especially the workers of the orphanage concerned. He had to gather evidence, maps, papers so he would know where he was heading on his trip away from London, and possibly Britain all together.

Meanwhile, He was just going to hold back in the orphanage for the next three weeks. If he could do this swiftly and without interruption, or loss in time, he could be out of here in two weeks. That is, only if he would be able to pull it off. "What are you thinking about?" Harry glared up at Tom on the bed reading his books. "Things that don't concern you, that for sure." Harry replied back coldly. Tom put his book down and made it seem as if Harry stabbed him in the heart. "Oh Harry! But I thought you loved me!" He replied with his face in a hurt expression. Harry's face turned beet red as he glared darkly at Tom. "As if anyone could love someone like you Tom. That's a dream you can keep dreaming. Maybe your dream will come true when your on your deathbed dying where you can't wake up." Harry spat. It only made Harry angrier when Tom laughed a good long, evil laugh full of amusement. When he finally stopped he turned back to Harry with a smile of amusement on his face.

"I'm not sure if that was your attempt of a weak insult or you were throwing that at yourself." Harry got up from the floor and watched Tom, his sight was red. He was mad. "Oh, do please stand! The feeling's quite mutual. My mother and her patheticness died here and named me after my Father and my Father never even showed up! Maybe he is dead, maybe my mother was a slut and he just so happend to stumble across her leading to me being made and him never knowing I was alive or maybe, he died in the war and they wouldn't give my mother the will! I don't know because I don't care! And if you think I'm going to give one hell about who loves me and who doesn't well than your just as pathetic as every other sick bastard in this place!" Harry didn't even remember his back being pushed into the wall or Tom standing near him screaming in his face.

"Besides…" Tom started again more quietly but his eyes still held the red inside them. "Can't you take a joke?" Harry starred as Tom retreated back to his bed and re-opened his book with a blank expression. Harry sank down to the floor, probably looking more paler than his already pale skin. Harry's head shot up as he looked up at Tom. Tom was silently chuckling to himself. "Were only eleven and you'd think you and I would have more manners not to curse. You amuse me Harry…" Harry stared, austruck. He never told anyone that he wanted to go by the name Harry. "No one's ever had the guts to stand up to me, fall on the arse, and stand up to me again… and fall on their ass. I'm starting to think you are a bit of a mochist now, Harry." Harry blushed and brushed himself off. "Two weeks…" It was now Tom's turn to look up and stare at the other in confusion. "What?" Tom asked. "Two weeks… and you won't see me again." Harry stood up now. He was pale and his eyes made it seem as if he had to dark holes in them. His face held the same dark pale expression as Tom's and his fist were clenched. Tom looked Harry up and down admiring his okay frame for someone who has been in a coma for a year.

"Don't go." Tom replied putting his book down. He may have hated Harry for being an ass but he didn't want him to leave... He didn't want Harry to disapear like all the others Tom thought he could trust. "You'll die out there... Might as well stay." Tom had... Feelings for this boy. With that the room went silent.

On that very week on saturday, a search warrant was put out searching for Harry. A week has past. A month. Now a year. Tom started attending a new school that changed his perspective in life a whole lot and for the better. It was now his third year in this school and he totally forgotten about the boy with the dark eyes.

X

Tom was walking back from Slughorn's class with his group of fellow Slytherins. On there way inside the common room, they spotted a group of girls spying and giggling behind a bookcase.

"Oh my! His eyes!" a blonde said.

"Deep dark and mysteries… What blood do you think he is?"

"I don't know but let's pray he's not muggle born. Wouldn't want a mudblood interfering with our blood line."

"Mudblood or not, I'm still having sex with him before i'm married." The girls silently giggled and continued to stalk whoever the boy was.

It wasn't just them however, the whole common room seemed to be fixated on the boy. Boys and girls. Being gay wasn't strange in the wizarding world but to Tom, it took him some time to get use to. "Come on, let's see who this _handsome_ fellow is." Replied Abraxas snottly. The continued their strut into the common room when Tom stopped.

The boy was sitting on one of sofa's in a rebel like manner. He was wearing a Slytherin Uniform that looked like it was made for a pureblood and he was reading a book to close to his face to be seen but all Tom had to to do, was take one look at his pale skin, and dark hair to know exactly who it was...

The boy must've sinced closenis to him because the instant Tom stopped a few feet of him to stare, he shut the book and sat it down. _Those eyes..._ Those same black peircing eyes that stared at Tom the day he woke up in the hospital.

"I'm sorry... do you need something?" Harry replied looking up at Tom.

 **Okay so maybe I lied and said I wouldn't make a chapter after Christmas break. I got bored and decided to make you all angry by adding this crappy ending. To Sum up what just happend, Tom and Harry get into a fight that Harry causes (There both 10 by the way) And Harry leaves after Tom tells him, (If Tom's ego wasn't so high, he'd probably beg him) to stay. Harry leaves anyway and a couple of years go by. Tom's in Hogwarts and he has already forgot about Harry after a year of forcing himself to forget about him. He's a third year living his life with his head held high until he see the very same boy who left him. In other words, Tom is mad that his what-he-wants-as-is-future-husband left him.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry… Do you need something?" Harry asked. Harry knew exactly who the boy was the moment he walked into the common room. Harry thought he had a crush on him back then… If only he was prepared to see him now. His eyes still held the cold icy electric blue he had as a child, and his hair was combed back neatly. His face was no longer the round angelic shape it was as a baby. No, he had a jawline that Harry could only describe god like and his skin was smooth and clear like his but unlike most of the teens who suffer from bad acne and braces. Harry didn't want to be in Hogwarts. He wanted to be back on the "Muggle" streets as the wizard liked to call it. He didn't remember how he got to the magical world in the first place. He didn't want to remember…

"Long time no see." Tom answered back coldly. Harry frowned. Harry felt way more exposed than he did when everyone was staring at him when he got here. "How are you, Tom?" Telling by how quiet the room got and how Tom walked in with a gang of fellow Slytherins behind him, Harry could tell, Tom was the leader here. Tom raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Could be better." Harry looked down at his book. He wasn't acting like he was scared of Tom but then again he wasn't showing Tom leadership. To the both of them it probably looked like a rivalry but to everyone else… It seemed as if Tom was merely meeting with his ex. The tension in the room was thick and Harry felt his insides grow angry. A boy from behind stepped out and made his way over to Harry. "Name?" He asked. Harry felt the strong need to punch him. Who was he to just demand his name like that?

"Hugo Payer." Harry reluctantly said. The boy snickered along with Tom and the rest before turning to Harry with a smirk plastered on his face. "Lestrange." Was all he said. They all stood there silently as if waiting for Harry to get up and say something. Harry mentally smirked to himself and decided to be creepy. Over the past three years Harry could stare at people without blinking. He never flinched even if he was slapped, spit, or dust was thrown in his eyes. It was how he got things without actually killing people. Harry stared lestrange dead in the eye and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lestrange." The common room was now empty. It was just Harry, Tom, lestrange and the boys behind them. Three minutes passed by and Harry was still staring at lestrange. "What blood are you-" Harry turned from lestrange to the blond boy so quickly, he flinched. "The blood you despise." And with that Harry stood. He wasn't tall but his appearance made up for protecting him. The boys moved away, except for Tom who towered Harry.

"I've been acquainted with villains that live in my head." He said to Tom. And with that he walked around Tom and out of the common room.

X

At dinner, Harry was seen nowhere. That made Lestrange and Malfoy way more unsettled. "Who was that boy?" Lestrange asked Tom who was reading a book. "A boy who used to live nextdoor from me…" Tom quickly replied. Avery shivered. "Well whoever he was, let's just pray to Merlin, that he won't be sleeping in our dorm." Malfoy grew almost as pale at Harry. "Great… another worry on my hands." Lestrange shivered as if he was cold. "He may be… Off but he was kind of cute." Everyone, including Tom, sitting in their group looked up at Lestrange. "Cute? Cute?! Did you see the way he was staring at us? Talking all cryptic?" Malfoy blurted out cowardly. "He only talked five times but i'll agree, he was kind of cryptic. What concerns me however is why he was so pale. Do they not have sun in the muggle world?" Avery dumbly asked.

"Of course they have sun! He probably just never saw it." Malfoy stated. "Look there he is!" Avery pointed to the doorway. Tom glared at Lestrange as if sending him a warning not to talk. Harry walked over near Tom and sat next to Tom. When he looked at Harry, Harry merrily grimaced and mumbled what sounded like "Mouth breather." Under his breath. "So Hugo… Are you a Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, earning him a sharp glare from Tom. "I rather be a full mudblood than a wizard." Everyone once again stared at Harry like he was psychotic. What had happened to Harry over the years he left the orphanage? As weird as it sounded, Harry seemed much more sain in the Orphanage than he did now. Avery let out a laugh which earned Harry to instantly turn his way.

"I don't mean to upset you but, Why? I mean, call yourself a mudblood!" Harry looked confused for a moment and then slightly angry. "I don't care much for blood... It's all about your magic really. If you aren't born into a family with magic or you only have one parent that had magic, then you should look at it as a blessing, surley. One thing I heard you mundanes carry around, only not at often as us wizards carry our wands are, guns or pistols. What if your in a problem and you don't have anything to defend yourself?" Lestrange nodded and tapped his finger in agreement. "Magic sometimes has it reflexes in bad problems. Have you ever gotten mad or scared right as something bad was about to happen and suddenly, it didn't? It doesn't always work, but it does keep you safe."

Harry seemed to contemplate these things. Slowly taking it all in. "You remember how earlier when you all saw met me, I was reading that book? It was a book that Professor Dumbledore left me. It was about the Testament of magic, and how the laws of everything worked here… What if there are Muggle born wizards in the muggle world and say we get attacked by someone like, Grindelwald. Are we supposed to just sit there and let it happe?" Harry said. The boys chuckled including Tom who was quiet for some time. "Then we join them." Said Tom. The boys nodded in agreement. Harry felt more uncomfortable. He always knew Tom loved to inflict pain on others but now, he seemed more crazy.

Harry got up without word and walked away. Before he could get three feet out of the doors to the great hall, he was stopped by Dumbledore who was acquainted with Slughorn. "Hugo my boy, are you okay?" Harry stared at Dumbledore. Harry wanted to go. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be away as far as possible…

Leave…

You don't even belong here…

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville…

You have a real family Harry…

And you can go back to them the same way you got here…

Kill yourself.

Die.

"HARRY!" Harry blinked. He looked around and was shocked to find he was in the great hall.

"Professor, I feel off. May I go to bed?" Dumbledore nodded before letting Harry run out of the Hall. He felt completely sombre. These thought have been going on forever and he doesn't know how to control them. Their were actual times where he has actually caught himself tying a noose listening to these words. It always happens…It's like as soon as he blinks, he is asleep but his body is awake. These voices pop into his head… and it always stops once he's blinked again and is fully awake. And when he is fully awake again, he always sees himself a inch near his death. Sometimes it's not himself the voices are talking to.

 _Look at her…_ _Fourteen and has her nose stuck up in the air…_ _She calls herself an independent women who rather work a mans job than be a wife._ _Why don't you walk on over to her Harry?_ _Put her in her place._ _She'll be begging for it again afterwards so you don't have to even worry about getting in trouble._ _Your the same age either ways._

Harry rushed to his abandoned dorm room the school gave to him. Once inside harry pulled out a silver knife and began cutting. It was his only escape. If he couldn't stop the voices of the villains, he had to bleed them out. Once the residue of his blood hit the floor, he knew he was safe. People call him crazy and tell him that he needs help. He never tries to defend himself either. He just runs. He runs all day and all night until he use to be so far that even if anyone tried to search for him, The police would be too lazy to actually get up and leave town to look for him. But now, he can't run. He can't hide. He had to stay. Not because he wanted to, but he knew that these "Wizards" would come after him and they would find him. If he held the magic they so oftenly gloated about than what possibly made him think that they couldn't possibly track him down using the same source they used to find him in the first place.

No… Harry was trapped. He was trapped good with invisible barriers that would instantly throw him back if he tried to leave or run away from them. Away from freedom. And it didn't help that the voices would constantly repeat it either.

 _Trapped…_ _Trapped…_ _Trapped…_ _Trapped…._

 **Hey guys. Hope ypu had a Merry Christmas and ate loads of food! Today, Ill be posting two chapters as my Christmas to you all. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

~ _Third Year_ ~

~ _September 18th_ , _Monday 1940_ ~

It was the next day and Tom was still a little ticked that Harry just got up and left the table. Doesn't he know he can't run from reality? Tom was determined to talk to Harry that day. When Harry came down the stairs, he was reading a book, avoiding Tom's gaze. The girls started giggling and making room for him as if he was some type of royal blood. Tom looked back at Harry. He didn't care for Harry's appearance before but now he was starting to notice why the girls were giggling. Harry's hair was combed back, away from his eyes that were darker than obsidian, his skin was the color of snow, and he looked pretty rich for a boy who was muggle born. Harry stopped reading and looked at Tom and glared. Tom merrily raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Tom why's he glaring at you as if you've done something?" Malfoy asked dumbly. "That's just Hugo for you." Tom said, finally returning to his plate.Harry sat at the end of the table still glaring at Tom. The boy clearly had a staring problem. If this was how it was going to be all year, than he needed to be put in his place. "Eh hem…" Tom looked up from his plate lazily and up at Audrey who coughed to get his attention. Audrey was a dumb boy. Why he was put in Slytherin was still a mystery that even Sherlock Holmes couldn't crack. Audrey was a nice boy. He was always kind to others and whenever it came to them even bullying another kid, he'd sit down and laugh along side of them. If his ambition was to try and maintain friends, than he was stupid to even consider Tom one or even think that Tom considered him his friend. He was just a minion to Tom. Another mind to manipulate and get things done without actually doing it himself.

"Yes Audrey?" Tom replied still in his lazy manner. Audrey looked from Malfoy to Lestrange before asking; "Is Hugo like… Beg my pardon if I offend you but… Is he like your ex boyfriend or something?" Milk shot out of Malfoy's nose onto his pancakes, and Lestrange covered his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Tom only gave Audrey an annoyed look and kept staring at him. "And what would've gave you that idea?" Audrey blushed and looked down stupidly. "Well it was just how you guys met last night… You said 'Long time, no see' and then you sat there just looking each other in the eyes as if you were both still mad about something…" Lestrange couldn't hold back his laughter and burst out. So did Malfoy. Tom rolled his eyes before grabbing his stuff. "The bells about to ring and I want to be the first one in Transfiguration." The boys gathered there things and walked to the entrance. "Tom!" Tom smirked and turned around. "Hugo." Harry glared. "That's not my goddamn name. It's Harry." Malfoy and Audrey gasped while Tom and Lestrange looked amused. "Slughorn told me to give you four this." Harry handed Tom and the other three, four golden envelopes with their initials on them.

"It looks like the envelopes he gives out to the fourth years for his club!" Malfoy exclaimed happily. "Yes but why would he be handing these out to a group of third years?" Lestrange said opening his. Tom scoffed and neatly got his open using his quill. "We're the only group of third years who scored a higher grade in second year for potions. Of course he'd invite the higher excelling students." Tom said smirking at the golden ticket inside. "But Harry didn't score potions. He wasn't even here! So how come he got invited with a green ticket?" Tom looked at Harry who had a green letter with the slytherin crest embodied as the stamp. Harry grimaced reading his letter. "This isn't a Slughorn invite, It's from the ministry discussing my blood heritage… apparently I'm not a Muggle born…" Tom took the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Prayer:

I have been commanded to inform you on something that is very important and dear, to the Wizarding world. Because you attend Hogwarts, you must get asked what blood you are all the time. When you were found, you were issued a Muggle born due to you being found in Mundane territory but after the blood samples you provided us we have proof that you are not a muggle born but instead a pureblood. Probably the most purest blooded Slytherin as well. We have talked to Professor Dippet about allowing you to come in Friday afternoon so we can tell you background on your blood and family tree. Until then, get your work done and try to ace your classes. You have a lot to catch up on

Signed, Head of Ministry of Magic"

"Oh wow… That's deep." Lestrange smiled at Harry who looked like he was about ready to tie a noose and jump. "If you aren't a Muggle born, then what the actual hell were you doing located in mundane territory?" Tom handed Harry his later back started to think aloud. "... Harry, remember when the Orphanage found you?" Tom asked. Harry did a weird gesture with his head before he just shrugged. "No… The only thing I remember was waking up in a hospital after my one year coma." Malfoy's eyes widened as he took a seat next to Audrey. They weren't even aware that they walked to potions. " A coma for a year?" He exclaimed. "What the bloody hell were you doing? Flying off high buildings?" Harry cracked smile before shaking his head. "I got jumped in an ally." Tom nodded, clearly remembering it. "They never caught the guy who did it…" Harry frowned before asking "What does that have to link to my blood heritage?" Tom looked up and shook his head even though he hadn't been asked a question. "It has something to do with it."

Class started and the boys proceeded to take out their textbooks and do their work. Tom felt rage and the slightest of betrayal. Harry gets to have a home and possibly a family while he was going straight back to the Orphanage after the school year ended. Tom Sat through Transfiguration and stubbornly took down notes. He wasn't aware of Harry looking at him with a sad but thoughtful look.

X

Harry sat in the abandoned common room after everyone went to bed and pondered. Everything had been happening so fast, he barely had time to process it all without having to start over and rethink the whole day again. Through the process of thinking, he started humming a song that eventually lead to him to break out into a singing. He didn't remember where he learned the song. As far as he could remember, he didn't even remember learning it.

"I'd never… Said I'd lie and wait forever…

If I die. We'd be together now…"

He would sing certain parts and stop constantly. His voice cracked a bit but once he got into the song enough He sounded pretty good in his ears

"I can't always just forget her, But she can try…

At the end of the world, or the last thing I see,

You are, never coming home, never coming,

Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never

Ever told me, and all the smiles that are never ever… ever…"

Harry wiped the upcoming tears from his eyes. The song always irritated him. It made him feel like he wasn't from this time or decade yet it had a tune that kind of matched it. It always made him feel like he was missing something important. Something dear to him… Maybe it was the fact he had no parents, no guidance. It made him feel like he was missing someone that would have made him laugh… made him feel like something was restored…

"You have a lovely voice." Harry shot up and accidently rolled of the couch and hit his head on the silver table. Harry rubbed his head that was surely gonna have a bruise in the morning and looked up. A boy with short straight, black hair styled in a undercut with intimidating blue eyes stood behind the couch Harry was sitting in. He stared down on Harry with an emotionless gaze. "Ghost boy right?" Harry stared at the boy, shocked before standing up and trying to master the boys glance. "Who are you calling Ghost boy?" The boy smirked before gesturing at Harry's whole body. "I forgot your name so I just resolved in what the others call you." He walked around the couch. He was holding a tea tray that he placed on the table before gesturing for Harry to sit next to him. Harry did but he kept his eyes on the boy.

"So… I'm referred to as Ghost boy?" Harry said taking the cup the boy offered to him. "Well, your preferred Ghost boy by most of the guys here. It's because your so pale. Yet no one see your veins or anything. The girls act like you're some sort of god. Always saying stuff like, they plan to lose their virginity to you, ask you out to the Yule Ball, want you to date them." Harry actually turned beet red. The boy chuckled and took a sip from his tea in a weird manner. His whole hand held the side below the brim of the tea cup. "W-well that sucks considering I like guys…" The boy let out a whistle and put his cup down. " Wow… well just be prepared for the girls who are going to kill the guy you get with. I'm more of an Asexual. It sucks for my parents considering I'm an only child and don't plan to have children anytime soon." Harry took a sip from his tea and savored the taste. "Blackberry?" The boy picked up his tea cup and took a long sip before refilling it.

"So you're Pure Blooded?" Harry nodded taking another sip of his tea. "Believe it or not, I was hoping to be Muggle born. I think it was better when I was or at least thought of as a muggle born…" Harry let his sentence Falter as he saw Tom leaning on a bookcase.

"Levi."

"Riddle"

Harry looked up at both of them. Dark hair, piercing blue eyes… But not related. Tom sat down across from them. His face emotionless just like Levi's. "So you like guy's…" Harry grimaced before sending Tom a death glare. "So what if I do? No need to be a homophobic-"

"I never said there was anything wrong with it, It was just a question." Tom sent Harry a stony look that Harry still chose to challenge. Harry bit back the blush of embarrassment that was creeping up his face. The boy besides him, Levi, was staring at the both of them with an amused glint in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Harry finally said. He was angry but he masked it as best as his ability. "Well, I came down here to get my books under the pillow your leaning on, and maybe join in on the chat but it seems you made it clear enough you rather put unnecessary words in your mouth and make it seem as if I spoke them. A clear sign I'm not welcomed." Harry stood up and looked behind the pillow and sure enough there were books labeled at the right corner with Tom's neat handwriting. Harry felt bad and embarrassed. "I'm sorry for-" Tom stalked up and gathered his books, cutting Tom off. "I don't know who attacked you in that alleyway three years ago but I can tell they probably did it because of your bad personality, and naiveness." Tom stalked back up to the stairs leading to his dorm rooms possibly.

Levi coughed and got Harry's attention. He was stacking the tea back onto the tray before standing up and facing Harry. "I knew a boy like you once… He always wanted to do things… Never wanted to pay attention or wait because he always thought it had to be one way… He always thought it had to be one road to get him to his destination. But we all know you can't just go straight to get there. Every road has a left and right. You can't always just go straight because it's easier." Levi walked in the direction Tom went and disappeared. Harry felt a lot of things in that one moment. Embarrassment, anger, sadness, but the most powerful emotion he was feeling at that moment was confusion…

 _~September_ _20th_ ~

~ _Wednesday_ ~

Harry stood worriedly outside the office. He hadn't talked to Levi or Tom at all since the incident. It was extremely embarrassing when the beautiful witch from the Ministry came to pick him up as it was… Levi and Tom were sitting next to each other in class when they saw him. "Hugo Prayer?" Harry nearly jumped out of his seat when the elf or dwarf thing popped it's head out and called for Harry. Harry stood up quiet shakily and walked in the office. A man wearing all black, (I Imagine him looking like Arthur kipps from the Women in Black) Sitting in a huge chair smiled at Harry and gestured for him to sit down. The office was a Dark shade of green with a silver pattern embedded in the wall paper. No doubt he was a Slytherin.

"Hugo Prayer?" He stuck his hand out to shake Harry's. Harry took his hand but had a hard time preventing his arm from shaking from his previous scare. "I'm the head of the Ministry… Leonard Spencer-Moon. But you can just call me Spencer for now…" Harry nodded and smiled. "I see your still having difficulties adjusting to the Wizarding World… Don't worry you'll get used to it. Now I'm pretty sure you know why you here, correct?" Harry nodded, a little more calm now that he was with a human "To see about my blood heritage." Spencer smiled and grabbed a folder of papers. "Correct… When we did the blood results on you to make sure you were what we intentionally thought, we weren't prepared for the high magical readings we were going to get off of you…" He grabbed a pair of circular glass and put them on to read the results. Harry stopped his weird urge from snatching the glasses off and screaming those were his.

"The magical readings… They're the same readings that matched the founder of the slytherin house… Salazar Slytherin." Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I think something is wrong with those reading Mr.Moon… while doing a little research on Hogwarts I read that, That man died hundreds of years ago… Around the eleventh century to be precise…"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. How can you be related to him if he his dead? Yes there are other Pure Blooded Slytherins who are related to him but they are extremely distant… Your blood results show that your almost blood related to him… As if you were his son!" He exclaimed.Harry would've surely fainted if it wasn't for him sitting down

X

Harry got back to Hogwarts, exhausted and tired. It was around lunch time when he decided to go Headmaster Dippet and ask for the rest of the day off. Dippit clearly saw there was something wrong and obliged without hesitation. Harry just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and voices…


	5. Chapter 5

_~Third year~_

 _~September 21st, 1940~_

Harry was never one for gossip. He always hated how people sat down and the first sentence they said was, " _Guess what I heard about…"_ or " _Did you hear what she or he did?"._ So you can only imagine how pissed the Slytherin boy was when he woke up only to have Myrtle come to his door and warn him about everything. "What the hell do you mean everyone knows?!" He yelled at her. "And how did you find my room?!" She held out a yellow slip that was only meant to be used if you were late. "Headmaster Dippet told us that we should come here and make sure you don't leave for the breakfast hall. The ministry is here and they're looking for the person who could have started that rumor. He also told us to stay here and escort you to first hour…" she blushed shyly. Harry stood still for a moment… "Who the fuck found out?"Myrtle scowled and looked disapprovingly at Harry's choice of words. "Language Hugo!"

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, i'm sorry… Whom the fu-"

"We believe it was an outsider." Harry looked over Myrtle's head and saw a girl in her school uniform but with a red scarf. Gryffindor. She was pretty, with bottle green eyes, but judging from how tight her hair was tied in a bun and how strict her stare was, She was none to play games with. Before Harry could even ask who she was, she raised her hand as if reading his mind and spoke. "Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor." Harry narrowed his eyes, not in a rude manner but almost annoyed. "Right… well still…" Harry was at a lost for words. He stood there. His hair was a mess and he was still in his black pajamas. "We'll wait out here until you've dressed." If Harry wasn't too deep in thought, he would've noticed the light blush spread across Minerva's nose. "Right… Give me a moment." Harry closed the door and quickly grabbed his uniform. He had to hurriedly comb his hair so he didn't have Myrtle and Minerva waiting too long. When he finished, he grabbed his books and headed out.

Minerva, quickly stood up straight when Harry entered scowled, a blush still visible. "That was fast. Well let us leave now." Myrtle skipped ahead while Harry walked slowly into the great hall. Some students were still gathered outside their classrooms waiting for friends to come join them. As Harry passed by, he heard the whispers.

" _Look! Salzars son!_ "

" _Can you believe it?"_

" _Who do you think he will marry?"_

Harry walked faster. It was none of their buisness who he married or fell in love with for that matter. "Harry!" A happy voice sounded from the corner. "Harry, wait!" Harry turned around, anger flashed on his face. "Leave me alone!" He snapped. Myrtle took a step back, same with Minerva. "Go tell Dippit that I won't be attending class today."

X

Harry hid in one of the library columns, trying to hide away from everyone. He felt sick to his stomach. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know about this. He wanted to find the ass who found out and open their damned mouth. Now he was going to have to miss a day of class just to wait out the paparazzi. He contemplated on all the homework that was probably waiting for him. Just when he thought that maybe… Just maybe he could sit down and get used to this magic crap and weirdness, something just had to happen to make him say, " _Whoops! I fucked up."_ If he had his head up he probably would've noticed Tom in front of him.

 **X**

He watched Harry with fascination pressed on his face. Harry confused Tom so damn much, that Tom had to take potions to get rid of migraines. One moment, this boy was the second best, definition of how Slytherins are, and the next, his emotions became his brain. _Pathetic._ Tom restrained himself from the urge to wrap his hand around his throat, and choke every stupid worthless emotion out of him. If Tom in his position, He'd have the whole school and possibly wizarding society at his feet. But he wasn't Tom was just some orphan that everyone pitied because his mother was too damned weak and lovestruck to survive. He was just some model student who was fancied on by many of his female peers. He was a nobody. Everyone knew him, but that still made him a nobody. But Tom planned to change this. He just needed Harry to obey him… He needed a somebody…

 **Tom's POV:**

"Harry, would you mind telling me why your here crying on the floor instead of trying to get good grades in potions?" Harry shot up and glared at me. If it wasn't for the fact that his whole face was wet with tears, he probably would've been cute. "What the hell do you want Riddle?" He growled hoarsely at me. I tilted my head and looked down at him. Those dark eyes… "Why is it, every time I so much as look at you, or try to joke, you get so defensive and think I'm out to get you? I saw you come in here earlier and thought maybe you were looking for something. Can't I check on a friend?" Harry looked at me curiously before frowning. "I-i'm sorry…" I walked over, carefully and sat down. He was already fragile. All I needed to do now was break him. I smirked as he wiped his eyes innocently. It was adorable but at the same time, disgusting. How can one be so weak? "Harry, I was wondering for this Hogsmeade would you like to go out with me?" At this, Harry, looked straight at me, His face now completely dry.

"As in… Go out as friends?" I felt myself begin to grin and shook my head. "As in date." I wish I had a camera to take a picture of his face because it was priceless. His normally ghost skin turned red and his mouth hung open. "I know a nice spot that no one else knows about and i'd like to take you there." His mouth started to move but still, no words were produced. He blushed even brighter when I began to chuckle. "W-we'd be alone?" I nodded. He slowly but steadily nodded his head. "The trip is next week. Remember- This is between you and me. I'm not even telling the others nor Levi." I stood up and brushed myself of which Harry quickly followed pursuit in. I looked back at him which he quickly looked away. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. His was going to be easy...


	6. Chapter 6

_~September 26th, 1940~_

Today was the day. The trip to Hogsmeade and Harry couldn't believe he was stressed. To others, his stress may look like he couldn't focus but to him, he imagined he looked like a baboon, walking in circles tugging at his hair. He tried to assure himself that it was just a friendly gesture. He hadn't seen Tom since the orphanage and Tom probably just wanted to walk around and talk and ask him where he had been all those years. But still, felt like he was being pranked, as if Tom was up to something. Harry, reluctantly got up and got dressed. He put on the plainest outfit he could find but he changed again after feeling like it would be too plain for Tom's liking. He put on a black suit but changed once more after feeling too fancy. He finally just decided since all his peers were going, he might as well just put on his uniform with his dark robes. Harry heard a peck at the window and turned to see a black raven with a note tied to it's leg. With a sense of foreboding, he made his way over and opened the window. The black bird, stuck out hits foot for Harry to untie the note and flew away once the note was off. Harry sucked in a shaky breath and opened the note.

' _Meet me on the stairs leading to the great hall.'_

 _-T.M.R_

"Tom Marvolo Riddle…" Harry read the initials. He sat down to steady himself from the dizziness that becoming of him. Then out of nowhere, something weird happend… Harry slowly turned and looked at the clock that read: Nine-Forty-Five AM. That was the last thing he saw before he blanked out.

XXXXXXX

 _Harry bent down and looked at the pale girl on the floor. She was wearing a Gryffindor uniform and had red hair the color of strawberries. She was a sickly pale color and she looked to unconscious. Harry looked down at himself as well. He was wearing a Gryffindor uniform which he found odd considering he was in Slytherin. His house members would freak out and shun him if they found him in the red robes but he didn't really care about that at the moment. His attention turned back to the girl as he reached down to shake her. Then without his knowledge, his mouth began to speak._

" _Ginny!" He assumed that must have been the girls name. "Please don't be dead! Wake up! Wake up!" He watched sadly and then that's when he realised, he couldn't control his movements. Panicking a little, he tried with all his might to stand up but still, he stayed planted onto the floor._

 _He was still panicking and try to move when he heard the voice; "She won't wake." Harry knew that voice all too well… it was laced in silk but it was demanding. Harry felt himself stand up and turn around. A few feet away was Tom…'Tom?What is Tom doing here?' he thought as he watched the scene turn. "Tom… Tom Riddle? What do you mean she won't wake up she's not-"_

" _She's still alive. Only just." Harry studied Tom. The Tom that was standing in front of him now. He still looked the same as he did whenever he saw him in the hallways for school, his hair was combed neatly, his robes were always cleaned and ironed, and he always looked like a charming bastard. Only now, he didn't look charming… He looked harmful._

" _Are you a ghost?" Harry felt his mouth move and the words come out, mortified. He watched as Tom chuckled and slowly walk toward. His voice was still charming but his eyes… His eyes weren't that lovely blue I would usually see him have. They were the color of dark blood. As if he poured actual blood into them._

" _A memory. Preserved in diary for fifty years." Harry looked from the diary in the girls hand then placed his own on her arm. Harry felt bad. He also was wondering why Tom wouldn't help. He saw the girl on the floor clearly in pain, why wasn't he doing anything?_

" _She's cold as ice. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a Basilisk-"_

" _It won't come unless called." Harry shivered or at least tried to. He was watching this from someone else's perspective but the question was… who? Harry felt his head look up and saw Tom twirling a wand that he knew wasn't his. "Give me my wand Tom." He felt himself say. It was his wand? No it couldn't, his wand was a Rowan. This wand was either made of Holly or Yew…_

" _You won't be needing it…" was the harsh but calm reply Tom gave the boy back. Harry shook the thought of the wand away and made himself focus on what was going on. From what he could tell they were in some sort of chamber… Dark, cold, The kind you'd imagine a bad guy in some epic story would have. Almost like a lair for a dragon. Harry felt uncomfortable and he desperately wished he could have control over his movements._

" _Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!" The boy pleaded. Harry wanted to punch Tom. Why was Tom being stupid? Couldn't he see the girl was in need of help?_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that Harry You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker… I grow stronger." Harry felt himself go cold. He was the boy? How? Harry felt himself start to panic. Why was Tom doing this? What did he mean by what he said? Why would he allow for someone to die for his own self? Before Harry could see anymore, he felt himself being dragged… whatever he was seeing before started to grow relatively small before Harry was in complete darkness._

XXXXXXXX

Harry shot up gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. The first thing he saw was the clock which read Nine-Forty-Six AM. How? That would mean he was only out for a minute. He had sweat running down his face and he was gasping like a fish out of water. He got up from the bed and slowly walked to his bathroom. His face looked like it was recovering from being blue. His chest was heaving and he looked a little unstable. What had he just witnessed? That's when he noticed the obvious. His eyes… They were Green. The color of emeralds! "What the blood hell?" He murmured. He grabbed the brush that was on his sink and started to slick his hair back, and wiped the sweat off of his face with a towel all the while, asking himself: " _What the bloody hell just happened?"_ Finishing tidying up, he slipped on his shoes and made his way out of his dorm. He kept his head down to prevent looking anyone in the eye. He couldn't be seen. ' _No… not like this… maybe it happened over night? Or maybe it was even some stupid prank? But if it was a prank it would have had to happened yesterday and someone should have pointed it out….'_ Harry didn't remember what happened after that. He only remember himself falling down the stairs and a girl screaming… and then a lot of laughter…

Harry opened his eyes and was greeted with two intelligent cognac brown eyes. He felt himself blush as he saw her embarrassed expression. She had brown bushy hair and skin the color of golden brown wheats. She was also wearing a Ravenclaw uniform that just goes to show that he was right about her having intelligent eyes. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! If I hadn't got all those books from the library, I probably could've seen you running towards so I could've moved out of the way!" She said standing up and starting to pick up her books. People were still around and laughing. Myrtle, Levi, Abraxas, Avery, Lestrange and… Oh no… Tom. Only he wasn't laughing. He was staring down at him with a smirk on his face and an amused expression. Harry looked away and stood up. When he did, so did the girl. "Sorry! I forgot to help you up! Gosh I'm such a klutz, I'm terribly sorry!"

Harry shook his head smiling a bit. There was something about this girl that he couldn't place… She had an almost mother like aurora that could easily be replaced with anything. He felt the need to hug her. "No, it's fine. If I wasn't being stupid and not looking where I was going, I could've probably seen you coming if I wasn't being a dumbass… guess it was the nargles." Why did he say such a stupid thing? The whole hall burst out in more laughter and for the first time he felt the urge of wanting to die right there right now. "Nargles? What are those? Never mind, your clearly in a rush if you were running down the hallway, I'll just search them up. Hugo Prayer is it?" Harry felt himself flinch but nodded. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hailey Green." Harry took her hand and smiled. He knew the instant he fell into her, that she was someone he wanted to hang around. "Nice to meet you Hailey." She smiled and got the rest of her books and waved at Harry as she retreated back to wherever she was going.

"What happend to your a eyes?" He turned to see Myrtle was next to him, a little too close to his face for comfort. That's when he realised. His eyes. He snuck a glance at the stairs to see Tom was now making his way over to him with Levi, Avery, Abraxas and Lestrange at his heels. He hurriedly turned away and started to sprint to the school nurse's office. "Prayer, Where are you going?" He heard Abraxas call out. He kept running he stopped at the corner to turn to prevent from running into anyone else but then kicked started himself again down the hallway. Then, for the second time, Harry felt himself make contact with the ground. Only this time someone ran it to him, on purpose. "Good one Levi. He's probably got a bloody concussion and doesn't remember why he was running." came the sarcastic reply. "We fuck, next time you go after him. Maybe you can cushion his fall with one of those ugly ass pillows your mom buys for your living room." Harry felt the weight of Levi being lifted off of him and him being pulled up. He saw Tom approaching fast, looking a little ticked off. Harry felt dread run over him as he got closer. He looked just like he did in the weird dream… If you can call that a dream.

" _A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years."_ Was what he had said. Tom stood close in front of him scanning his face. Harry watched as his eyes widened and he leaned in closer to Harry. "Merlin…" He murmured staring Harry straight in the eyes. Pretty soon Levi was next to him. "Holy shit, Harry your eyes are green!" Harry nodded all the while keeping his eyes glued to Toms. He was so close that all it would've taken was a flinch and he would have instantly kissed Tom. Tom shook his head and backed away slowly, raising an eyebrow. Harry felt himself relax and he was pretty sure the rest of the boys noticed. "Well fuck, Prayer, I take great pride in our house too but, to change your eye color the color of our banner? Now that's devotion I'd never take even if I was promist the purest pureblood as my wife." Lestrange chuckled, earning a few laughs from the others. Harry stood there now looking down. Something did not seem right.

"Well," Tom broke the silence. "I wanted to get a bit of breakfast before we head out. We've only got an hour after all and to be honest I'd like to talk to Harry before the trip starts." The others nodded. Lestrange lifted a brow and looked at Harry. Harry looked back at him with the same questioning look. "Well if it will pleases you, we will leave. After all, I take great pride of humiliating that annoying mudblood. See you two later, and please Tom try not to shag him just because he looks like an actual slytherin heir now with those pretty eyes." This earned the other boys to laugh. Harry felt his face go beet red. "As if I'd ever let him shag me. I hang myself before he even manage to touch me." Abraxas turned around and smirked. "Pssh! Stop lying, We walked near your room this morning and I swore I heard you saying something along the lines of ' _Tom… Oh Tom, give me my wand Tom, give me my-_ " Harry took his robe off and threw it to the floor. He didn't need to look at Tom to know he was smirking while the other boys where nearly laughing their asses off. "My, my, Harry, If you ever need in assistance, I'd be happy to use _my_ wand to assist you." That was the last straw, Harry picked up his robe and marched away from the boys.

"Ass holes…" He murmured under his breath angrily. They'll be lucky enough to find love interest...

 **AHHHHH. Again, sorry i've been gone so long. I know it seems like I have more excuses by the moment but I'm telling the truth guys. I've been busy. School, and in the process of moving. You'll have to excuse me, but I won't be posting Btw if your wondering where I got the words for the Tom and Harry dream part, I'll paste the doc of where I found it right here, It's not mine. I needed to use it because I wanted to have a similar reference to something active. Anyways, enough with my rambling, here it is:** **/IMG/pdf/CoS_**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_~September 26th, 1940~_

Harry marched angrilly outside. ' _How could they say that? Have they no decency? What am I thinking, Of course they don't…_ ' He thought as he walked by a group of third years who were talking about quidditch. As he walked by he found himself wishing he had friends like that… People who he wouldn't mind sharing his deepest thoughts with, his personal problems. He had had friends before he came to Hogwarts and he still kept in touch with them. But they weren't " _those"_ type of friends. They were just friends he hung out with that made him laugh but still even though they were his friends, they weren't personal friends. Harry was so deep in thought, that he wasn't prepared to be ran into for the third time today. "Sorry," He apologized to the HufflePuff boy in front of him. He had red hair and brown eyes. "Ah, it's okay mate, I was too busy paying attention to other things. My bad. Oh! Your Hugo Prayer!" The boy exclaimed lending Harry a hand. "I'm Septimus Weasley. Nice to finally meet you!" **(On Harry Potter Wikia, I searched up Arthur Weasley's father since I still wanted to include the Weasleys. It says on the site that Gryffindor was Possibly the house he was sorted into but I chose Hufflepuff. Sorry for those who want a more active description, I'm doing the writing and I'd like it if people wouldn't ask for active descriptions from the books and movies)**

Harry cringed at his fake name but he smiled and shook Septimus's hand. "Pleasure is all mind." Septimus smiled and brung his hand back down. "Say, sorry if i'm asking a wrong question but… weren't your eyes brown?" Harry knew deep down inside that it was no use trying to explain the weird event that took place this morning. "Wrong potion. It's probably going to be permanent but I could honestly care less…" Harry replied. "What will your parents say? Surely they'd be pissed to know that they're son changed his eyes without their consent." The boy chuckled. Harry tugged at his tie that held the slytherin house colors. "... I'm an orphan." he finally said. He always felt uncomfortable when people would ask him about his parents. He'd rather lie about them saying the truth. He felt obliged to tell this boy the truth however. Septimus instantly stopped and looked Harry straight in the eye with an awkward expression on his face. "Blimey… I'm sorry mate…" Harry shook his head and smiled. "It's ok I honestly don't care that much." Septimus's eyes widen and her shook his head.

"Don't you ever think about it though?" Harry made a quizzical look. He honestly didn't understand what Septimus was getting at. "Think about what?" he stupidly asked hoping to get an answer out of it. Septimus blushed and looked down as if embarrassed which confused Harry a bit more than the question. "Your parents… don't you think about what they might have wanted for you what they look like?" Harry thought about this for a moment. He honestly never really did. It's not that he was sad about being a orphan or that. But no. "No… I mean, I would have loved to know who they were but… I've been pretty fine about being an orphan say the least." He replied. Septimus scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh… well… I have to go. Quidditch practice. Have fun at Hogsmeade, and hopefully we can talk more." Harry awkwardly smiled and watched the boy run off in the direction of the quidditch pitch. "Well that was pretty idiotic of him to ask now wasn't it?" Harry turned to see Tom leaning on the doorframe of the building looking smug.

"Well it's not like he can understand, Tom. He's a fucking pureblood. He has family in every corner." Harry walked up to Tom. He was still taller than Harry but Harry in a way, Liked that. It was sunny today and because they were going to Hogsmeade, he could stand behind Tom for shade. Tom raised an eyebrow as he watched Harry smile to himself. The boy was… Odd. "Follow me." Tom reached down and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry took it, skeptically and started to follow Tom back into the school. They walked and walked and for the longest time until it felt as if they were out of everyone eye. Harry felt himself becoming more and more concerned. He eventually tucked his concern into his throat. He trusted Tom. Tom had been here at hogwarts longer than Harry. He should. They turned one more corner which Harry calmed a bit to notice it was a dead end. "Watch" Came Tom's reply. Harry did. Tom walked over to the dead end wall and closed his eyes. For two minutes nothing seemed to happen but then Harry noticed a door starting to appear.

Tom watched Harry with fascination. Tom would never admit it but, he loved Harry's new eye color. It made him see, more lively. More innocent. And that's what Tom wanted from Harry. Tom walked over to the door and opened it and allowed Harry to walk in. Inside the room was a bed a couch, bookshelves and more. Tom walked over to the bed and threw off his cloak and laid down. He watched as Harry walked around the room awestruck. Tom smirked and patted the bed, getting Harry's attention. He watched in amusement as Harry face lit up as red as a christmas light. "Harry we used to share a bed at the orphanage, what's the point if we just lay down on one? It's not like we're going to be having sex or anything. Unless…" He let his sentence waver as he saw Harry flush in embarrassment. He smirked and sat up. "Honestly Prayer, I clearly just want to talk. But if I'm going to talk, I rather do it in comfort. So if you would stop being so stubborn, and dirty minded, would you please sit down?" Tom was more amused then annoyed. He just waited and watched Harry slowly edge near the bed. "finally. I needed to talk to you in quiet. It's kind of serious and I would hate it if word got out to the school." Harry, now sitting criss-cross on the bed next to Tom raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what about?"

Tom sat in silence staring at the boy. He had been contemplating all week if he should tell him. Even though he was a Slytherin, it seemed that he had the bloody mind of a Gryffindor. He seemed to be nice to everyone around him and wanted to make friends. He seemed to always act like an introvert but in reality, he was an extrovert. The last thing he needed was to let slip about something private of his life to him and then for him to let it slip into the ears of another. But he had to tell him… what if he found out on his own and then went to one of the damned school faculty for help? No, he had to tell him. He had to. After all, if he indeed was also a heir of Slytherin then what would be the point of not knowing about their own heritage?

He was still staring at Harry when Harry cleared his voice and bring him out of his thoughts. "Tom, you've been staring at me for a minute now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you loved me." Tom smirked and chuckled and looked at the ceiling. He hadn't changed at all since the orphanage. "Maybe I do. Or maybe I just want you. All I know is, that we aren't going to hogsmeade today. We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry blushed at the beginning of Tom's words but felt himself run pale when he heard him say that they wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade. "What? But you said-"

"I know what I said and I was right, wasn't I? That we would be together as if on a date? And we are. I said we would be alone and that no one would be around and I was right… Tell me… what do people do on dates?" Harry quickly recovered from his shock and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Well… walk around, talk, eat, I'm honestly not sure considering this is the first i've ever been on. But what does that have to do with this?" Tom smirked and sat up. "You forgot something…" Harry was again confused and was starting to grow annoyed with Tom's antics. Just because your blessed with the last name Riddle, doesn't give you the opportunity to act out its meaning, Harry thought. "What Tom. What could I've possible forgotten that-" Harry stopped mid sentence and Tom watched in mere amusement, suppressing his laugh as Harry buried his head in his arms. "You're nasty Tom." Tom shook his head and laid back down. "Well, just to be clear, we aren't having sex. So you don't have to worry." Harry shot up, still red in the face. "I don't remember saying that I wanted to have sex with you!" he yelled in Toms direction.

Tom shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "And I never said anything about wanted to have sex with you. Your cute but, I would honestly like to keep going with females." Harry made a face of vague disgust and sat on the couch, where he didn't have to look Tom in the eye. "You mean to tell me, that you've already lost your virginity?" Harry shuddered and shook his head. "My god you act like I committed something malignant." Tom hissed standing up from the bed and stalking up towards the couch Harry was on. "Well considering how young we are and how superior you seem to make yourself out to be, I would've thought you would turn your nose from the subject and wait till marriage." Harry replied hotly, defending himself. "Oh please. I am superior, but I also have needs that need to be fulfilled. I don't get how you don't understand that." Tom sat next to Harry causing Harry to move himself against the arm of the chair.

"I don't get how you don't understand that unless…" Tom drawled. Harry rolled his eyes and propped his chin up with his hand. "Unless i'm a virgin? Well yes, Tom. I am." Harry waited as the room filled with silence before he heard a wheezing noise. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "How immature." Harry said loud enough in a bored voice that Tom started to shriek in laughter. Harry closed his eyes and continued. "You know you can laugh at me all you want, Tom. Excuse me if I sound too benevolent for you, but unlike you, I know how to get rid of my needs so they don't have to be fulfilled by some pureblood Slytherin floozy who so happens to be having the same desires." The room went silent once again. "That's all there is to the pure blooded society. Look for the sameness. Don't ever go for one who is different from you…" Harry listened for a sound of movement, liveliness, but alas he couldn't trace a sound. "You think all Pureblood Slytherins are floozys, Prayer?" He heard the silk layer voice say in front of him. He slowly opened his newly green eyes and met a pair of dark, icy blue ones. He was so close yet again, that all it would've taken was a flinch to make a kiss happen. Harry could study the pattern in his eyes, and feel his breathe hit his face.

Harry studied Tom for a moment. "Your very loquacious today Prayer… please talk more." Tom put his hand on the boy's chest and pushed him deeper into the pillows. Usually in problems like this, Harry would feel embarrassed and the great need to run away but at the moment, Harry felt nothing but bravery. Harry allowed himself to be pushed down further into the seat as Tom drawled over him, keeping his face leveled with Harry's. "My words aren't worth your time." Harry hissed. He watched as Tom licked his lips drawled closer. Harry kept his cool facade but felt himself mentally freak out. Tom leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss lasted for a five seconds before Tom broke apart only, to come back and deepen the kiss. Harry kept his hands at his sides but he opened his mouth to allow Tom's toung to slip inside. He felt himself began to relax but still kept his hands glued to his side. He allowed himself to taste Tom, and though he never will admit it, he savourd everything Tom gave him. Tom did the same allowing Harry to slip inside of his.

Tom let out a low moan that caused Harry to shudder slightly. "That was my first male kiss…" Tom murmured getting up and walking towards the bed. He was grabbing his robe and rearranging it. Harry stayed on the couch breathing heavily, he felt his face glow a vibrant red and he dug his face deeper into the couch. "Hopefully, it was good." He said allowed. Harry shot up from the couch and followed Tom to the door. As soon as they were out of the room Tom started to jog the opposite way from where they came from. "Tom! Where are you going?" harry called out. "Go to the library and wait in the restricted section." That's when Harry noticed… Tom had a bulge in his pants. "Feeling himself glow red, he rushed towards the library where he waited for Tom to come. " _Well… we did kiss… that's like being on a date_." he thought to himself.

' _Yes but it was a boy… what will you-'_

"Shut the fuck up." Harry growled out loud. The voices stopped and harry waited patiently in silence for Tom to show up.

 **A/N: SLYTHERINS ARE NOT SLUTS! I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT. I'M A SLYTHERIN MYSELF. NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE BAD**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary, October 3rd, sunday:_

 _I have a confession. As you know, a past friend, if I can consider him a friend, is back. His name is… Hugo Prayer but for some odd reason, he hates his name. Pretty decent name if you ask me… I'd rather my name be Hugo, a common but not common name, than to have the name I do now, Tom. But I'm not Hugo and I can't speak for him. Anyway's, he prefers to go under the name Harry. Why? I have no clue. How Ironic isn't it. My last name is Riddle and I can't even solve why a person wants to change there name. Anyway's, let's get back to topic… He's back. Why? Because he's a wizard. I shouldn't care. I don't want to care, but I do, don't I? Either way, I have a pretty good excuse to care. He's a heir of Slytherin. I'm a heir of slytherin. I'm not sure if he can talk in parseltongue, I haven't tried it but judging from what the ministry has found out about his heritage, he's the son of Salzar. When I heard of this, I laughed so I heard, I had to run to the bathroom before I nearly pissed myself but today, I heard the teachers talking…_

"Related to Salazar Slytherin? A dead man? Rubbish… Cornelius I swear you need to stop reading that unnecessary-"

"I don't care what you say, Albus, I believe he is! He has to be, and I have all the right proof to believe it."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"... Do you know what a horcrux is?"

The two men stopped walking. Albus Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow and nodded.

"Why, yes I do. I studied about its. A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. Why?"

"We know where Rowena, Helga, and Cedric and buried… How come we don't know where Salazar is? I use to work for the Ministry, and I searched through all the records relating to Salazar and even other pureblood records, but I have never found anything quoting where Salazar finally rest. When he died, he made sure his home and the soil was kept untouched unless and true heir of his had a reason to disturb it. Most people believe he is buried on his grounds but we wouldn't know for sure, we don't even know what the place looks like! They made sure to keep everything private. He was believed to be into other activity and in some of his journals that were released, he has wrote about wanting immortality-"

"Cornelius, i've heard enough. I know where this conversation is going and I have to get back to Hogsmeade."

Watching from the shadows of the corner, he took one final glimpse before slipping away.

 _A Horcrux… an object that contains a person's soul that grants immortality. After hearing this, I have a whole new outlook on Harry… that would probably explain his new body changes too… His once dark Raven eyes were now the color of an emerald green boa, and his stance and walk is more sophisticated. I like his changes. I hate what they do to my body when we're not alone, but hey, you attract what you want, and I still want him… I wanted to break him, see him beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness of what? Nothing. I just want him to know what suffering feels like. Call me psychotic, and you'd be crowning me verbally. Back on the topic of horcruxes… i'll have to dig deeper into the concept of that. But in the meantime… I have a snake to feed. I will Break him…_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

" _Me, I'm dishonest._

 _And a dishonest man you can always trust_

 _To be dishonest._

 _Honestly, It's the honest man you need to_

 _Look out for._

 _You never know when they're about to_

 _Do something stupid."_

 _~Jack Sparrow_


	10. Chapter 10

The beginning of the school year went on smoothly. Harry made friends, studied and got better grades and even gained a more _sturd_ y 'friendship' with with Tom. Soon, October passed, then November and it was finally December arrived.

~ Friday December 1st, 1940~

"Good morning class!" Tom rolled his eyes at the bubbly professor while Harry smiled politely and nodded. "Good morning Professor." The class said in monotone. "Ah, it's first snow! Just to think you all will be fourth years! That's when you all get into the real complex potions. As for today, you'll be practicing making health potions. Now can anyone tell me- Headmaster Dippet!" Everyone turned around to see the ancient looking Wizard standing in the doorframe. He was wearing long navy blue robes with gold trimming on the edges that had a holo looking effect, his hands were stroking his beard and if it weren't for it covering the mouth part of his face, it looked as if he was smiling. "Oh don't mind me, Professor Slughorn I'm just here to gather Hugo." The class all turned to look in Harry's direction. Harry grimaced at them but got up and hurriedly rushed to the door. On his way there he shot a look at Abraxas who nodded. Tom did not miss this and looked in the Malfoys direction.

The boy didn't notice however, and once the class doors were closed, and Harry and Headmaster Dippet were out of sight, Abraxas shot up his hand. "Yes, Abraxas?" Slughorn asked turning from the board once more. "I have to go to the restroom." Slughorn nodded and with that, the pureblood heir stalked out of the room. Tom scowled and looked down at his potion book as he listened to Slughorn's lesson all the while thinking… What are Abraxas and Harry doing when he isn't around?"

XXXXX

"Ah, Hugo, I hope you do know that you are in no trouble." Headmaster Dippet had a spark in his eyes but he kept himself composed well enough. "Of course Headmaster, just a little confused." The old man nodded and took his seat in the leather chair behind the desk. Harry was growing quite angsty and was trying his best not to shake his leg. "Well, Mr. Prayer, as we know, your have close relations with Salazar Slytherin. So close that the Ministry has decided to grant you the key to the very grounds he lived on." Harry felt himself stop breathing. He didn't believe what he was hearing. "No, impossible…" Harry said awestruck. "I know my boy, I know! The thing is, you can't be there alone. So therefore you have to invite someone to come with you until fifth year." Harry thought for a moment. "Well… I have one person in mine but I have to get his ok before I say he's coming."

"Oh? And who might that be if you don't mind me asking." Harry took a deep breath before answering. "Tom Riddle." He said softly. Headmaster Dippet raised an eyebrow and Harry straightened himself. He knew how 'Charming' Tom could be around teachers and students but he knew instantly that his charm did not affect the Headmaster, dumbledore or even him. "He knows everything about Salazar. If I need help figuring out things, he's the smartest person I can go to." They sat in silence for a while after Harry's brief description of Tom. Sure, Tom matched all of those columns, but he at times also didn't. If Harry was extremely intrigued into something, Tom would merely wave it off lacking any sort of emotion and boredly tell him what it is. If Harry asked more deeper questions, Tom would scowl at him and lecture him about how the library had everything he ever needed to know.

Harry found himself beginning to fidget. The voices had gone quiet for the time being since he had been at Hogwarts but they would at times, faintly whisper and murmur things to him when things got too silent for their liking. "Harry…" Dippit finally broke the silence which allowed Harry to breathe. "Now you know well, that as a Headmaster I am supposed to have no favorites when it comes to houses and students and I'm not comparing Tom to any other student but… Can you trust him?" Harry raised and eyebrow and frowned. "Well, if I didn't trust him, then surely, I wouldn't have suggested he come with me-"

"That is just the thing, Hugo." The headmaster cut him off. "People in situations like these, well… not so much like yours but, similar, tell people they think they can trust. Sometimes these people can me childhood friends, family, and those people they trust take it all. It's happened one too many times where the ministry has had to get involved to see who's heirloom it actually was. Like I said earlier, I'm not saying Tom is like that, so please don't think I'm being bias but… If Tom is really the person you trust, then you shouldn't let certain information about your heritage get out."

Harry stared at the headmaster awestruck. He couldn't lie or keep things from Tom. Tom… Tom would find out… he always did. He could tell when Harry lied to him. He would always sit him down and make him talk. That was the number one method he actually liked. Well… that method along with his other top favorite…

XXXX

 _Harry felt himself start to shudder at Tom raised his wand. "Go once… going twice…" Harry still stood his ground. "Ok. Your pain."_

" _CRUCIO"_

 _XXXXXXX_

Harry shook his head as his face reddened at the memory. He didn't talk to Tom or look in his direction for a week after that.. The headmaster raised a wise eyebrow and Harry quickly answered. "I understand headmaster… Thank you." The old man smiled and nodded. "That's good. I was hoping you would. As for the house, Tomorrow morning at Three AM, you and Tom will apparate to Italy to go see it. You'll leave sunday afternoon."

"Italy?" exclaimed Harry. The old headmaster chuckled and nodded. "It's rumored that one thing he loved more than a Pureblood society was red wine and cheese." Harry chuckled a little and quickly paled. "Headmaster… We talk so much about Salazar. Have we found anything out about my possible mother?" The headmaster furrowed an eyebrow, giving him the illusion that he was older than he actually was which was true. "No… they have no word on who your mother was. I'm sorry." Harry nodded sadly and looked down. He had been hoping that someone would come forward or even find who his mother was. "But the ministry has said that besides being english, when they performed the DNA test, your mom may have been either from the United States or Greece." Harry looked up only to look back down again. "Again, I'm sorry… you should head back to class now. Wouldn't want you to have any homework to do on your many vacation." Harry smiled and stood up, still not meet the headmasters eye. "Thank you Headmaster."

XXXXXXXX

It felt like forever when lunch finally had arrived. Harry felt starved. He made sure to sit at the far end of the table so he could think without being bombarded with questions. Sadly, Abraxas wouldn't let Harry have that. He sat down across from Harry and stared him down. "So?" The bleach blonde pressed. Harry sighed and looked down at his empty plate. He was debating on whether he should tell Abraxas or not. Ever since he got here, Abraxas has been a really good friend. For some reason, when he arrived, he thought he was stuck up and rude but after getting to know a little bit more about him, he can say that that Abraxas his his best friend practically. Tom on the other hand… He's just a friend. At least that's what Harry wants him to be.

Harry sensed the boy starting to get impatient so he turned so he can face him and smiled. "Well, they haven't found out… They don't know who my mother is yet." Abraxas frowned and looked at his hands. Harry would start off with the normal news… He wouldn't go into details about anything else after wards. The last thing he needed was for word to get out to the whole school and find its way to Tom. "Oh… Harry I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Thanks Abraxas… also, can I trust you?" The blond raised his head and gave Harry a quizzical look. "Well… I'm not going to say of course you can but, it honestly depends on what your going to tell me. If it's innocent enough, yes, I may tell but if it's something private that you would like to keep in the closet, of course you can trust me not to tell." Harry smiled. The news was innocent enough and even if word got out, It's not like he would be tearing the home down and rebuilding a modern one on top of it. "Well… there is one more thing I have to tell you." Abraxas smiled looking like a child about to receive an early christmas gift. Harry Closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Tonight I'll be leaving Hogwarts-"

"WHAT?!" People from the head of the Slytherin table looked at them, including Tom and the rest of the group along with others from other house tables. "Abraxas shush! Let me finish!" Harry hissed leaning closer to Abraxas. "I'll be back on Sunday. I'm going to go inspect the house. Salzer's house. The ministry has decided to give me the key." whispered Harry. Abraxas mouth hung open and Harry broke into a laugh. "Abraxas, you look hilarious! Close your mouth." Abraxas compiled and smiled. "I can't believe it! No one has been near or in his house since… since…" "Since he died." Harry finished his sentence. Harry forgot all about his hunger and the two rushed out of the great hall. "Let's go to my room, I have a lot to grab before the trip." Abraxas nodded and the two of them made there way into the hallway. Both boys were just about to round the corner when Harry felt himself get dizzy again….

AAAAAAAA

 **A/N before you continue: Sorry If I ruined the story a bit but I just want to let you guys no the the memories Harry are receiving aren't active towards the books or movies, so please don't comment "THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPEND." I'm aware. Thank you.**

AAAAAAAA

Harry felt himself begin to sink. Abraxas was able to grab him before he hit the marble tiles, and laid him down gently. His vision got blurry and the last thing he saw was what looked like Abraxas cradling his head and screaming, and three figures running towards him…

XXXX

" _You know Potter… You can be a real ass at times." Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in a big room with nothing in it. He also noticed that he seemed taller than last time. He couldn't really focus his eyes on much but he was aware of the figure a couple of feet in front of him with his back facing Harry. From what Harry could tell, he was wearing all black and his hair was bleached blonde. "I know…" Came the harsh reply from his mouth. The boy turned around and Harry gasped. 'Abraxas?' the only difference was, that this boy's eyes were grey and not blue, and his hair was short. "You don't have to do this…" Came another reply from his own mouth only this time, softer. "Draco… I don't want to hurt you…" That must have been the boys name._

 _Draco, the boy, made a disgusted face. "Lies… That's all you and the order ever do. You hurt us. You shun us. Sorry if we seem like racist bastards for doing so, but if it means that we can keep safe, than so be it. Muggles are always wishing they had a solution to make their problems disappear, If they found out that they could actually do it… Do you realise how much trouble we'd be in?" Harry felt himself shudder and started to make his way closer to the boy. "I understand that you want to protect magic but, you don't have to kill the whole non-magic race to do so." both boys were extremely close. Harry felt his heart race and the boy, Draco looked almost shy._

" _My grandfather almost died because of muggles. He wanted to go to one of those muggle fairs and some mudbloods chased him into a park and…" The boy had tears in his eyes. "If it wasn't for his friend who died years after that… He would be dead." Harry felt himself starting to wipe his tears away. "Draco I'm sorry-" However, Harry didn't get a chance to finish. The boy grabbed Harry's hand and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry couldn't control his movements but he was pretty sure he still would've froze if he could. The boy pulled away and looked down. Harry felt his cheeks blush and he scratched the back of his neck. "I-I… wow…" He felt the words exit his mouth. Draco chuckled and turned back around. "Sorry…" He felt himself began to shake his head madly and for once Harry wished he had control over his movements. "No- its fine! I honestly don't mind! It's just… I didn't know-" Ugh… why couldn't he just shut up? Was he always like this? "That I was gay? Well surprise. Actually I like both boys and girls but… never mind" Harry felt himself began to grin as the memory slowly faded out just like the last time._

XXXX

Harry shot up from Abraxas arms and coughed madly. His face felt wet and someone was hitting his back madly. "He's alive! Oh thank Merlin… Stop your crying Abraxas, he isn't dead." Hissed Lestranges voice. Harry looked up to see Abraxas crying madly. "Harry we thought you died. Your face turned blue and you started crying! Tom… Tom did something and brung you back! It was weird at first… really weird. At first I thought he was trying to kiss you but he was just breathing hair into you…" Harry felt his face burn. He looked to his left to see Tom shaking but looking him in the eye. "Are you alright?" He looked up to see levi on his other hand. Harry weakly nodded and stood up. He strongly felt better than before. "Can you talk?" Harry nodded before answering. "I… I'm just a little shaken up." was what he got out. The others exchanged worried looks before standing up. "Harry… who is Draco." Harry blushed and wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know but for some reason, I have a feeling that I hated him." Harry said making his way to his room. The four boys followed, Tom and Abraxas walking on either side of Harry like bodyguards. Harry felt something warm grabbed his hand and smiled to see that it was Abraxas. Abraxas weakly smiled back and looked forward. Harry didn't know why but after that day… he felt more attracted to Abraxas. But that still didn't change the fact that even though Tom was an asshole… He felt more in love with Tom. "We need to talk." Tom whispered in Harry's ear silently so no one else noticed or heard. Harry shivered slightly and nodded. Tom put his arm around Harry and Harry leaned into his embrace. No one really cared but Abraxas felt a frown grace his lips at this.

XXXX

 **A/N: Wow… It wasn't my intention to start a whole fucking love triangle. Well… in this case, I think it will be safe to add Smut or little bit of fluff in the next chapter. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

~December 2nd, 1940~

~Love Talk~

Harry couldn't sleep. That was bad considering he had to leave in a couple of hours. Two, to be exact but that didn't matter. He lay in his bed thinking about the previous events of the day hours before. Why was he getting those abnormal visions? Who was this other Harry? And what did Tom or the boy, 'Draco', have to do with it? The more he thought of it the more he began to get sleepy but he knew it was far too late to go to sleep now. He knew he would regret it when it would be time to aparate. Harry was brought out of his thought's by a knock on the door. He didn't move however. To see who it was. Instead, he lay there wondering whether he should put all his strength into standing up to answer the door or just act as if he was sleep. He choose to quickly go to the door after he heard a grumpy reply. "If you don't open the damn door, I'll kick it in. I know you're awake." Harry opened the door to see Lestrange in his robes and he looked out of place. His hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Lestrange, what are you doing here? It's twelve in the morning!" Lestange however didn't listen. He pushed Harry aside and walked in, and flopped on his bed. "Why the hell were you granted your own dorm with a king size bed?" Harry frowned and closed the door and walked over and dropped on the bed alongside of him. "I don't know. It's quite boring in here without roommates though." He heard Lestrange scoff clearly annoyed. "We'll in that case, when you and Tom get back from your trip, you and I can take a quest up to headmaster Dippet and ask him if I can move in. Having the roomates I have, is the main reason I came down here." Harry chuckled and shuffled a little closer to him. Lestrange and Harry had more of a Acquaintance friendship than he had with the others. The only times the really communicated was when they partnered up for projects or when they were with the whole group. Lestrange was more of the introvert in the group. He liked his quiet and books. Unlike the others who would talk about every millisecond of there life, Lestrange shared mostly innocent information. He was basically another version of Tom.

"What suffering did they inflict on you to make you come down here?" Lestrange made a noise and shook his head. "Tons of it. Levi started talking about some Gryffindor girl who in his words, 'Blowed him' on the quidditch field. Tom said something about the goody two shoes, Minerva McGonagall sat in his lap in the back of potions class and Abraxas started whining about how he wasn't allowed to have sex due to him having high standards but then, continued to say that he would love to make some girl from Hufflepuff scream." Harry made a disgusted noise which Lestrange sigh. "I know. It seems that you and I are the only sophisticated with high standards and expectations in life, within the group." Harry propped his head on his shoulder and looked down at Abraxas. "Now, now, I wouldn't go on to say all that. I mean, I don't talk about my love interest like they do, but I do talk about them when I'm allowed." Lestrange raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? The son of Salazar has a potential love interest? Please go on. Tell me who he is?" Harry pouted and and sat up crossing his legs. "What makes you think it's a he?" Lestrange smirked and sat up too. "The way you and Tom exchange looks in class, you blushing and quickly trying to make it seem as if you weren't looking directly at him,"

Harry blushed. He forgot how abservent Lestrange was. You could be in America and he could be in China and he would somehow know your every move. "My dear Harry, if I didn't know any better, i'd say you've got it bad for Tommy. Don't tell him I called him Tommy either. He'd murder me and you for just hearing it." Lestrange pointed a finger at Harry's chest making it clear that he was serious about the last part. "Lestrange, please tell me, it's not that noticeable… is it?" The boy's smirk grew more wolfish and he nodded. "So noticeable, in fact that some teachers have been questioning if you two were actually in a relationship." Harry's blood ran cold. That would explain why Headmaster Dippet started acting weird after Harry told him that he wanted Tom to go with him. "Relax Harry! I'm kidding! Merlin, you're more gullible than Abraxas. Explains why he's been sending googly eyes in your direction too." Harry let out a breath of relief. "Don't do that, please? What do you mean? Abraxas has a-"

"Girlfriend? Yes, he does but they only meet up when he can't find some other girl to shag in a broom closet. Or boy for that matter." Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. Lestrange studied him in the faint darkness and shook his head. "You like them both don't you?" Harry nodded sadly and looked Lestrange in the eye. "I don't know what to do! I feel like Abraxas is a nice person, he's decent, and not going to lie, handsome but I really like Tom. Like, I really like him" Lestrange rolled his eyes and placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Think of it this way: We have contestant number one. You've known him before Hogwarts, but he's also an asshole who has already somehow managed to sneak into everyone's besides our groups underpants. Then we have contestant number two. You met him when you came here and he was an asshole in beginning. After a couple of months you've got to know him, and bonded and he treats you respectfully, even if he can't keep his eyes of a guy with a nice jawline or girl with a huge bust. Who would you pick?"Harry raised his eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me to pick Abraxas?"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. Of course I am. At least give him a chance before you continue with Tom. Tom is charming. He's handsome and i'm pretty sure he's very persuasive when it come to his needs… especially when he knows the thing he needs is as innocent as you, Harry. Abraxas on the other hand is kinder. And will treat you nice and you already have a lot in common he has his needs as well, but i'm one hundred percent sure if he was really that desperate he would ask you first, and if you were to say no, he'd wait. What do you really have in common with Tom, besides the fact, the two of you were in a orphanage together, and you so happen to like each other? Why do you like each other? What makes him so special and what does he want with you?" Harry wasn't expecting the whole lecture but he scanned his mind for reasons. "He helped me when I fainted… Would he do that for anyone else? He also watches out for me when I need help…" Lestrange rolled his eyes and laid back down. "If you ask me that seems like the only two things you can think of at the moment." Harry Looked down and frowned.

"Lestrange, go easy on me… I-I'll consider dating Abraxas but for the time being, I need some time to just think about everything. You have good reasons but in a way, I don't want to consider them. Just let me think." Lestrang sighed and pulled up the covers. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you. If you do decide to go with Tom… Be careful… Tom is a sponge. You do one weird thing around him and he'll absorbe that and later on if you do something not to his liking, he'll find a way to use that against you. That's why he's a Slytherin. It's what we do. We put ourselves above others to get to goal. If I were you… I'd worry about myself before I worry about others…"

XXXX

" _If you love to people at the same time,_

 _Choose the second._

 _Because if you really loved the first one,_

 _You wouldn't have fallen for the second._

 _-Johnny Depp_

 **A/N: In almost every Tom X Harry Time travel story i've read, where they've tried to make Lestrange act like Bellatrix and make him another nemesis. I wanted to make him that one friend that Harry just relates to on a personal level. Lestrange in time travel fanfiction just seemed too much like Bellatrix and it always has annoyed me for some reason. I mean, Bellatrix grew up with Narcissa and Nymphadora but the two younger sisters seem more saner than her. Not to mention, Azkaban kind of broke Bellatrix which caused her to be that way, so she must have been well maintained before hand. I don't know… Thanks for reading I guess.**


	12. Chapter 12

_~December 2nd, 1940~_

Tom felt himself snarl at the arrival of Harry. He was five minutes late and Tom was not feeling his best. Due to lack of sleep, he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and it didn't help much due to all the alcoholic beverages he consumed that very night. Unlike Tom, Harry weirdly felt well rested. He felt more excited than sleepy. As Harry made his way over to Tom, it was obvious from the start that Tom had a great disliking in Harry's presence. "Oh great… what is it Tom. Please what do you have to say, what have I done to interrupt his grace?" Harry sarcastically asked with a hint of playfulness. Tom rolled his eyes and hissed. "In the day, everyone is so fucking stubborn, annoyed and tired but as soon as the sun goes down, everyone is wilder and happier than a bat on Moon flower punch." Harry laughed a warm laugh that made Tom break into a tiny grin. "Where's your things?" Harry asked noticing he was the only one with a suitcase. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I packed my things and then shrunk them. There in my pocket. Besides, it's not like we're staying for a week or so. It's just two nights." Tom didn't know why but he had a feeling he would regret those words.

Harry rolled his eyes and gazed at the snow that fell earlier. "My god Tom… why must you be so persistent in being negative?" Harry nudge the snow with his foot. Tom smirked getting an idea pop into his head. "Would you prefer I be more like you? Happy about every little thing that strikes? 'Oh no! Death! That's okay, A new soul is born after every death!'" Harry glared as Tom hid his hands behind his back and laughed. "Your an ass, you know that Riddle?" Tom merely shrugged his shoulders and made a face as if it didn't bother him. "I've been called worse. A cunt, waste of space, freak, _Mudblood_." He practically spat the last word out. "You consider mudblood a bad name? To me it's the most stupidest name the Purebloods have came up with. Mudblood is the type of name you call the kid in preschool is smells like a horses ass and is always begging for a dime at lunch." Tom laughed and looked down. "You don't consider the term 'Mudblood' an insult?" Harry shook his head and smiled at Tom. "No. To me, it's extremely stupid and childish. These purebreds walk around talking about how they are so high on etiquette, and profession yet, they walk around scoffing 'Mudblood' or 'squib' under their breath like little kids. Childish and stupid."

Tom had no idea why but, after those words were said, Tom grew a bigger liking to Harry than he did before. ' _Why do I feel this way when I was told it would be impossible to feel?_ ' he thought as he watched Harry play in the snow. Tom shook his head and the smirk was plastered back on it again. "Harry… Turn around… I think I see a unicorn!" Tom exclaimed with fake excitement. However, Harry did not catch on to this. He turned around to look in the direction Tom had pointed to. "I don't see anything." Tom brung his hands from his back as he edged closer to Harry. "No! I saw it! Keep looking!" Harry squinted and looked as Tom suppressed his laughter. Harry who was searching hardly, yelped as he felt something cold slide down his previously warm skin. "AH! Fuck you, Riddle!" Harry fell to the ground and rolled around causing Tom to burst out laughing hardly. The next thing he knew, Tom felt a leg sweep under him and he fell on top of Harry. Harry blushed and mentally cursed. ' _Shit! He just had to fall this way_ ' he thought.

He watched from underneath as Tom smirked in the dark, the snow casting small light on his face. "Why is it everytime we get together your on bottom?" Tom asked a little too seductivly for Harry's liking. Harry bit his lip. This gesture didn't go unseen by Tom. He shivered lightly and licked his lips. "Don't worry… Soon you'll be on the bottom." He smirked at Harry's words. "Oh really? We'll see about that perhaps… Tonight? We'll be alone. And if your mouth can promise such delicious things, then I wonder what wonders it can perform on it's own." Harry smiled mischievously. "Now you're sounding like a riddle." Tom chuckled and leaned down so that his lips were nearly touching his. "I am a Riddle." was the last thing he said before he leaned down and captured Harry's lips. This time, Harry allowed his hands to wander and touch back unlike the first kiss he had with Tom. He moaned into Tom's mouth and allowed himself to calm in his arms. Tom hissed as he broke the kiss. "Shit. Someone's coming. Don't think for a minute that we are finished tonight." Harry smirked and nodded. "I don't think I was ready to stop."

Both boys stood up just in time to see two figures round a corner. Tom smiled at Harry who returned the gesture. Ten minutes ago, Harry was eager to go to Salzars abode to discover new things about who he was related to and try to find clues to where he now lay. Now he's eager to get there so he can do the deed with the boy he was convinced hated him. As the figures got closer, Harry could tell that it was Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore. "Ah my boy's, sorry to keep you two waiting. We just got out of a serious meeting…" Harry frowned. He knew what it was about yet he felt the urge to ask just to confirm his thoughts. "Grindelwald again?" Professor Dumbledore nodded as Headmaster Dippet begin to speak again. "Sadly, I'm afraid i'll have to answer that with a yes. To much rumors and proof to say it was otherwise. I'd also like to inform you of something else that sadly came up…. The students will find out at breakfast but because you two will be away from hogwarts, I think it's safe inform you." He finished his sentence with a great sigh. "What's wrong?" Tom asked looking to concerned. All went quiet for a moment and when one of them finally started to speak up again, this time it was Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid to inform you that your stay in italy might last more than two days. From the looks of it… all students will be gone for what looks like a month until it's safe to bring children on School grounds."

XXXXX

Harry and Tom fell on the ground. Hard. If there was one thing Tom hated more than crying children at the orphanage, it was apparition. Of course he would figure out how to use it but as for now, if he had to travel easy, it would be floo. But he knew perfectly well that the magical wards of Salazar slytherin's house had magical wards that can probably match Philosophy, big bang theory if someone decided to try and pass through them, let alone floo inside. He took Dumbledore's outstretched hand and stood up. Harry was still coughing when he felt Tom's hand drag him up into a standing position. "By Merlin's beard…" He heard the old Headmaster say with a stunned expression. Tom too turned to look at what had stun the professor and he almost fell to his knees. The gates of this place had to be half the size of the empire state building in the United States of America, and the house or should they call it… Castle, had to be bigger than Hogwarts. "By Merlin's beard indeed…" Harry whispered hoarsely. It was still dark out and it seemed to be snowing… Hard. The castle was dark, giving it a victorian twist and inside the windows you could see green candles in front of them.

The four of them were brought out of there thought's as they heard hissing. They looked around, haughty looking for the source. Professor Dumbledore took out his wand. "If it's a snake, we best better stand still. Making jerking wand movements and loud sounds may cause it to lunge at you and from the sounds of it, it has to be a really large snake." Harry swallowed in Toms words. That's when out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something big lace it's way through the gate. "T-Tom? Just how big do you think it is?" Tom, Dumbledore, and Dippet all looked at Harry and then followed Harry's eyes to the gate. Harry stole a quick glance at the others. Dippit and Dumbledore looked like they were meeting face to face with the devil himself. Tom on the other hand looked as if God had just acknowledged his name. Harry swallowed and walked forward he knew what he had to do. "Harry no. Stand back!" Dumbledore whispered harshly for Harry to follow. Instead, Harry ignored him and kept walking forward. The snake was huge.

As Harry got closer the snake edged closer. Tom followed Harry close behind. " _Sssnake child… how come you smell sssooo…"_ The snake stuck out it's forked tongue. It grazed Harry's face slightly but he resisted the urge to scream or run. ' _Be thankful it isn't a spider_ ' he thought to himself. " _... related? To him? Why how it's been a very long time since we had a second generation of Sssalzar Ssslytherin! Oh how very exciting!"_ Harry shakily smiled while Dumbledore and Dippit still proceeded to look horrified. " _Hello…"_ Harry started. " _I'm Hugo Prayer. But I prefer to be called just Harry."_ Tom looked at Harry smiled encouragingly. " _This is my frie-"_

" _Mate."_ The snake hissed. Harry rose an eyebrow, a slight blush showing on his cheeks. " _W-what?"_ he asked the snake unsure. " _He's your mate."_ It repeated. " _When you came, I was wondering why I saw two different humanss but you both have the same ssscent. I smell him everywhere on you. Your facess, your body, but your mouth is the strongestsss."_ Harry blushed a deep red which didn't go unnoticed by Tom who just smirked happily. " _Anywaysss, I shall open my gates… welcome home my masterssss…"_ Harry wanted to object and say that it was only Master but then he'd sound exactly like he was… Purebred.

"W-well now… I'm sadly afraid that we can not enter. We have to get back to the school and put up the wards." Tom smirked. ' _More like hide and call the pathetic Ministry'_ he thought. Harry on the other hand looked down and sighed. "Oh… alright." The snow had gotten bad and was starting to stick on Harry and Tom. " _Massstterr… I don't mean to rush you, or disssobey you but… Do you mind entering? I can't sstand this… ice."_ the serpent spat out while looking up at the blizzard. "Well, good night, headmaster and Professor. Harry we should head inside. Snakes are cold blooded. They don't like the cold. We wouldn't want to anger him, now." Both headmaster and Professor Dumbledore made eye contact and nodded. "Right indeed my boy. Please be careful. Do not invite anyone inside. The ministry said that the wards would kick out unwanted or uninvited guest. We must head out now. Goodnight." without further word, Dumbledore and Dippit Apparate away and disappeared behind the frozen clouds. Behind him the snake whispered impassionately. " _Harry, come."_ He turned to see that it was Tom who had spoken. "Wouldn't want to catch a cold." he said before grabbing hold oh Harry's hand and walking inside.

XXXX

 **Woww… Finally! Summer time! Sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to. Hopefully I'll be able to update more. So? What do you think? I know I said that I would add smut, and I WILL. Believe me. Maybe the next chapter? I don't know! I'm still kind of shy to the idea. Yeah, yeah, I know I made a Pansy X Harry smut but, this feels so different! I felt like this is the first Innocent story I maintained and I honestly want to keep it that way but, I promised you guys I would. So therefore, I will. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

_~December 2nd, 1940~_

 _~Back to Hogwarts~_

"I know that Tom is the leader in the group and he is more wiser than the lot of us but I just don't trust him being alone with Harry, secluded from people." Abraxas said messily throwing his clothing into his trunk. The boys were in the small dorm and they were all discussing Harry and Toms situation. "I know. Tom probably has him on the wall right now or gripping the headboard, sweaty and screaming his first and last name." Levi said earning howls of laughter from everyone but Abraxas. "This isn't funny, Levi." Abraxas said rather hostile. The other boy merrily rolled his eyes before answering. Once the room was quiet down he asked, "Why is it so important to you?" Levi slammed his trunk closed and flopped on his down blanket less bed. "Yes, sometimes Tom can become a horny bastard when he's secluded from groups of people but your also forgetting that he has higher grades in all his class and he can literally outshone anyone who competes against him in D.A.D.A. Even the teachers stand back when he pulls out his wand. If I was going to leave and go somewhere far from people, I would have choose Tom to be my bodyguard as well." The room was filled with slight murmurs of agreement as the boys picked up the last bit of their belongings and got ready to leave.

"I can't believe I missed so much! Finally get back to Hogwarts after battles in france got bad, only to have to flee again because apparently Grindelwalds on his way here." Abraxas turned to see it was Avery talking to him. He frowned and shook his head. "Yeah… I'm sorry about your french manor." Avery smiled and shook his head. "It's fine Braxs. The only thing we need to worry about currently are those mudbloods. Because my family had to come back here to our bigger manor, we live extremely close to the filth." Avery spat out. Abraxas made a disgusted face but deep down, he was intrigued. Every time he went to Avery's home, he always tried to find a way to escape and see what the muggles were doing. Avery's parents were either very forgetful or always looking to get into the paper because they barely left there wards up. Around Summer time he would apparate there at night and sneak outside and go walk around the muggle villages. One time he aparated there and nearly got his head cut off because some bandits were already there looking for the Averys treasures.

"Don't even mention their names Avery. I don't even like to say Mudblood because of the foul taste they leave in my mouth. Not even Muggle." this was true yet not true. When he said this the others thought it meant that he didn't like to hear about them but in reality, he just hated the word muggle and Mudblood. He knew if anyone found out he would constantly be shone from pureblood society and probably kicked from the group. He didn't even tell Harry this after he found out he Pureblood. "Sorry Malfoy. Your right. Their names are like conjuring a dementor." Avery laughed before shrinking his trunk and putting it into his pocket. "Oh! Abraxas, can you shrink Tom's belongings? My mother should have sent your mother an invitation to the wedding party she's holding for my sister. Tom and Harry are going to be there and Tom may want his things back." Abraxas nodded and smiled at the mention of Harry's name. "I wonder what he's doing now…" he said to himself as he packed Tom's belongings. "Oh! Dammit! Remind your mother that Mudbloods won't try and trespass this time. There having a Carnival or something with these weird machines and my mother says that they won't be a problem. That's all." Abraxas lit up at the mention of a carnival with muggles. He hurriedly packed Tom's things and grabbed some books that Harry left. He looked outside the window and smiled. Pureblood parties arn

~ _Salazar's Mano_ r~

Tom woke up to Harry's leg on his neck. Annoyed, he shoved it away and sat up. He learned quickly why some couples don't share beds and his and Harry's situation was a perfect example. Harry slept restlessly and had seemed to try and hog the bed with his body. Annoyed, Tom stood and walked around the room for a bit. He and Harry were too tired to get up and look for the master bedroom so they settled for a small guest bedroom and decided to share. Tom scratched his head and went over to the window. The storm seemed to have gotten worse. At this rate Tom was wondering how they were going to get to Avery's house for the party. Harry started making noise in his sleep which earned Tom's head to turn. "Harry? Wake up. We have things to do today." Harry started to toss around and murmur things. Tom could barely make them out but he faintly heard what sound like Horcruxes exit his lips. Toms eyes widened and he rushed to Harry's side. He shook Harry away, roughly earning a growl from the boy. "Geeze… for fuck sake Tom!" He heard the boy hiss.

Tom ignored his profanity and shook him more harder this time. "Harry wake up!" Harry sat up and opened his eyes. He scowled at Tom who just sat there giving Harry the most intense look he's ever received from the other boy. "Tom, what is it?" He said turning around to fully face him. "You said something in your sleep about Horcruxes. How do you know of them?" Harry frowned and turned away. "I was in the library in the restricted section because there was nothing interesting to read else were and I stumbled across them. Why?" Tom sensed that it was a lie but it was one with truth in it. He studied Harry's face. Harry swallowed which didn't go unnoticed by Tom but he did notice how the iris of his eyes seem to get redder in a way. The Room was dead silent and in the distance, Tom though he could hear the faint noise of whispers.

Harry was first to break eye contact as he got up. "Let's get dressed… I'm hungry. Hopefully there's food here."Harry said as he reached for his suitcase. Tom just watched as Harry pulled out his clothes and began to undress. The room went back to be silent despite the snowing falling harder than before hitting the walls. Harry felt Tom's eye stab onto his torso as he lifted his shirt. He turned his head and blushed. Tom got up and made his way over to Harry who was unaware of this. He felt his back hit the cold stone wall before he could toss his shirt on the floor. Harry looked into Tom's eyes, blushing nonstop. He couldn't even stutter. "I believe we never got to finish what we started, yesterday night…" Tom stared into Harry's green eyes and Harry swore, he saw the same red tint from the dream he first had when his eyes changed.

Tom slowly brung his lips to Harrys and kissed him lightly before deepening the kiss. He chuckled as Harry moaned and bucked his hips against Toms. Tom broke the kiss and looked Harry in his eye. "You said you were hungry for food but it seems that your really hungry for something else…" He watched as Harry's face lit up blood red before bringing his lips back onto his. Harry pushed Tom of the wall and onto the bed behind them and proceeded to climb ontop of Tom who was in the process of removing his shirt.

XXXX

 _Harry laughed as he pushed Tom onto the bed and and climbed on top of him, preventing him from getting his book back. Surprisinlgy, Tom wasn't that mad. "You better give me my book back, Harry. Or Mrs. Cole will come in here with the paddle." Harry just laughed as he went on flipping the pages and looking through the book. "Jokes on you Riddle. I so happen to be Mrs. Cole favorite child here! She gives me money for completing chores." He bragged as Tom rolled his eyes from underneath him. "I'm going to use your money and buy a gun and shoot you!" Harry smirked and snarled out "No you won't" It wasn't even a minute later that the boys started up there wrestling again. Once they laid down besides each on the floor laughing._

" _Harry?" came Toms reply after. Harry moved his head so his dark eyes were looking into Toms dark blue ones._

" _What?" Harry said. Tom wasn't looking at Harry but Harry could see that the boy debating on what he was going to ask._

" _Do you ever think about your parents?" Harry raised an eyebrow at this and looked down. Before he came to this orphanage, he was at another orphanage prior to this. It was a bad one but he remembered that the orphanage director, Jonathan, who would force him to do chores and beat the children including Harry, would always say things about his mom._

" _I never knew who my mother was but my old orphanage director would always talk about her. He would say things like 'You have her black eyes' and 'I would've done anything to get a piece of her even if I had to do so with force' and things like that. He would describe her and point out my eyes all the time and say, that they were hers and that I stole them from her." said Harry._

" _He would always talk about things like, how small her waist was was and gross things of that sort. He would talk about how she had long black Hair, and how she was a princess but he never said her name or anything. At times when he got drunk, All the kids at the orphanage would help me hide from him because he would say things like 'You've trapped your mother inside you!' or 'I know your her! Your just hiding in a child's body!'" Harry shivered but then let out an amused chuckle. Tom sat up and was listening to Harry, taking in all he said greedily._

" _He was constantly drunk, and I was constantly hiding. He thought I was a stupid kid who wasn't going to listen to him. But he was wrong. One week, he left. He left his rich nephew there who was only three years older than Johnny. Johnny was fifteen, but just because he looked scrawny didn't mean he could be beat. We beat him up and knocked him out and then we grabbed all the kids and jumped in the bus that was never used and johnny drove us out of there." Harry sat up and looked at Tom who looked astonished at Harry's story._

" _So that was your bus on the front paper in front of that corn field?!" Tom asked. Harry nodded feeling real proud of himself. "Yup. But to get back to your previous question, no. I don't wonder about my parents. My mother left me at an orphanage and left and god knows who my father is… If he knew about me, wouldn't he look for me? No… I don't care. I refuse to. And I cross my heart, hope to die, If they dare show their faces when I'm older and try to 'Apologize' like Johnny's parents did after we ran away, I'm going to kill them. That's a promise." Tom watched as harry's faces contorted into a disgusted look and for the first time, Tom blushed in the presence of someone else._

 _It attracted young Tom that someone with a similar situation felt the same about their parents. "Harry…" Tom started. "Can… If your going to run away tomorrow…. Can I come with you?" Harry's eyes widened and he quickly looked lost. "Tom-"_

" _Please Harry! I'm sorry we got into a fight. I started it! Please forgive me! I don't want to be left here! I can help." Harry bit his lip and looked down. "Tom, I don't care about our fight yesterday. I started it. I shouldn't have said that… to be honest Tom, when your not acting better than everyone, your company is pretty lovable. That was wrong of me to say…"_

" _Harry I-" Tom stopped his sentence as Harry looked him in his eye. "I-I… Harry I think I love you…" Harry's face lit up red as he stared at Tom. It made Harry feel both warm, and awkward. He didn't know what to say really._

" _I- I love you too Tom." He stuttered out stupidly._

" _Really?" Harry stared at the boy. Despite there fight the other day, Harry did grow rather close to Tom._

" _Well… it's been such a short amount of time…" he answered hesitantly._

" _We still can get to know each other and be there for each other."_

" _How? Tom, I leave the orphanage tomorrow. We can't send letters." Harry had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and he didn't know how to stop it._

" _Take me with you."_

 _XXXX_

 **A/N: That embarrising moment when you say, "I'm going to write all summer and only post like one chapter a month…. Yeaah…. I think I'm just going to post whenever**


End file.
